The present invention relates to a backrest for a chair, seat, stool, or the like.
Backrests for chairs, automobile seats, and the like that incorporate side pieces that fit beneath the armpits and thus support the spine are known (DE-PS 12 82 264). Such seats can also be configured as folding seats when they are used in automobiles (DE-OS 20 49 666), such seats automatically deploying when sat upon. None of these backrests have been accepted because they were to costly to produce and they did not off the required degree of comfort.
It is the task of the present invention to configure a backrest so that the spine of a seat person is effectively relieved of stress, this taking place both in the case of longer periods when seated in changing positions and also when widely differing physical characteristics of the individuals using the seats are involved.